Unexpected Attraction
by 93flwerfly
Summary: You'd never expect to meet a person you feel connected to at a concert but that's how Mercedes and Sam met. They couldn't describe this feeling they both had but they liked it. It was an unexpected attraction that brought them happiness. Other OTP's also
1. Concert Attraction

_**Author's Note**_**: Okay, considering how everyone is wanting me to update "A Love That Stays" I will, and I have a date in which it will be updated….April 28. I know it's a long way from here but, I have school, work and I'm new starting stories. This is one of them. This is the last out of three main stories I will be focusing on entirely. **

_**You Can't Choose Love**_

_**Crazy Kind of Love**_

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**These three stories will consist of many chapters…probably around 20 each…so bare with me!**

**Anyway, this story is set in the future…Mercedes and Sam never met in high school and therefore never dated. Mercedes is a singing bartender who lives with Rachel, Tina and Kurt and Sam is a rich country kid who isn't shallow or cold but very loving and nice.**

**Hope you guys like this story as long as my other two! I love everyone's support and reviews are hilarious! Well here it goes!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll scream?" A very excited and giddy Rachel asked an equally thrilled Kurt as the pair walked up the stairs of the building that led them to their apartment.<p>

"Oh, darling she'll probably faint." They both giggled as Rachel started unlocking the lock of the door with her keys. When they opened they found a worried Mercedes combing her hair and grabbing her car keys that were on the coffee table.

"Mercy, where are you going? I thought this was your day off?" Mercedes scoffed as she opened her lipstick case applying a red and chalky substance on her lips that made them pop. Closing the lipstick case, she walked over to Kurt and Rachel, placing a kiss on each of their cheek. Kurt and Rachel didn't notice the lipstick stain on their cheeks as they turned to see Mercedes walking towards the door, that's when they knew they had to stop her.

"Mercedes!" They exclaimed together, which startled Mercedes up to the point of slamming the door she had already opened, shut. Mercedes' eyes widen and then giggled as she saw Kurt and Rachel were oblivious to the lipstick stain that was visible on their cheeks.

"Guys, I have to go. Santana will kill me if I don't get there in time to stop the 'Vampire Freaks' that keep going around the bar, tackling random people and sucking their necks in an attempt to attract Robert Pattinson's attention. We already have five men down, including Jacob Israel." Kurt moved his hand in a careless motion and walked towards Mercedes, pulling her into a side hug.

"Let them eat Jacob, it's eat or be eaten in this world and that boy is bound to be devoured like a turkey on thanksgiving day." That made Mercedes and Rachel laugh as they made their way towards their living room couch. Kurt pushed Mercedes playfully making her fall on the couch, unsure of what was going on.

"Guys? This isn't another of those 'Get a Man' interventions is it? How many times do I have to tell you both and Tina as well, that I don't need a man. My life is perfect as it is; I have a steady well-paid job, I'm studying to be a vocal instructor, and I have the most wonderful friends in the world. So why have a twenty-something man in my life, telling me what to do. Hell no, I'm fine." Kurt raised his eyebrows and was impressed with the response his best friend had given them. Kurt, Rachel, and Tina just wanted Mercedes to be happy, and Kurt had to admit he had been watching too much "How I Met Your Mother."

"As much as I love 'Mercy independence,' this isn't what we're asking you stay behind for. It's something much more and you'll probably love me forever-" Rachel hit his arm which caused Kurt to flinch at look at a furious Rachel. Everyone had pitched in to do this, not just Kurt. Rachel wanted to get credit as much as the next person.

"Well, you'll love Tina, Rachel, and me for doing this. Since when did you get so strong?" Kurt asked Rachel as he started rubbing his bruised arm. Rachel just rolled her eyes and gave Mercedes a big smile. Mercedes had one of her hands in a fist and under chin, waiting patiently for Kurt to continue speaking.

"Anyway, since your birthday is coming up." Rachel started but was interrupted by Mercedes who started laughing.

"Guys, my birthday isn't for another four months. Are you two feeling okay?" Kurt and Rachel knew perfectly when her birthday was, but the thing they all had pitched in for had an expiration date. Just as the pair of friends were about to blurt out what they had gotten her, Mercedes' phone started ringing LMFAO "Sexy and I Know it," which made Rachel jump. Mercedes immediately pulled out her phone that was secure in her pocket and checked the caller i.d.

"It's Santana" Mercedes opened her phone and immediately removed her phone from her ear as Kurt and Rachel could hear Santana's Spanish blasting through the speakers of Mercedes' phone. When Mercedes heard her calm down, she placed her phone against her ear and answered.

"San, I'm coming! I'll be there in five minutes!" Before Mercedes could close her phone, the trio could hear the cries of Jacob Israel in the background in a form of "Oh, dear god!" causing them to snicker trying to hold back their laughter.

"Guys, I have to go. Come later to the bar once the 'Vampire Freaks' are gone and tell me what caused Rachel to punch you in the arm, has to be something special." Kurt gave Mercedes a devious smile as he moved his lips inward, and tried not to yell from excitement.

"Oh it is." Mercedes arched an eyebrow and just laughed softly before saying her goodbyes to Kurt and Rachel and left their apartment.

"What's our next step Kurt?" Rachel questioned Kurt as she sat in the same position Mercedes sat in, placing a pillow in her lap.

"We have to call the hotel because we are going to be spending the night in that town. There is no way Mercedes will want to come back, she'll be drunk and I need my beauty sleep as much as the next person." He eyed Rachel up and down, causing her to throw the pillow she had in her lap at him.

"Kurt! I have a routine everynight before I go to sleep. It's effective." The friends started laughing and they started walking towards their bedroom, taking out a suitcase each and opening it. Before Rachel could walk to her room and place clothes in her suitcase, she saw Kurt with six different pairs of vests and shirts, followed by eight pairs of pants and five different hats stacked up on one another. Rachel's mouth dropped wide open, even more when everything fit perfectly in his suitcase.

"Do you plan on staying there for a month? It's just for one night, you didn't have to go all crazy." Kurt chuckled as he started folding his pants.

"Rach, we don't know what this world might have in store for us. We have to be prepared." Rachel was confused was to what Kurt meant.

"Be prepared for what? To give a homeless person a make-over? I swear you are packing clothes to transform that town completely." Kurt's head pop up and his eyes widen as he placed his hands on his chin, and started pondering.

"That's not a bad idea." Rachel threw the same pillow she threw at him before, causing him to fall off his high cloud.

"Rachel, my hair!" He yelled as he pulled out a mini hairspray can, uncapping it and spraying all over his hair, which made Rachel laugh.

"You _would_ have a travel size hairspray can with you at all times." Kurt joined her in the laughter. Kurt closed his hairspray can and threw it in his suitcase.

"What did you mean before? About, being prepared for what the world has in store for us? You seemed like you are expecting something to happen. Like, love?" Kurt turned to see a curious Rachel holding a pair of pants.

"Something like that. I may be a hopelessly romantic, but there isn't anything wrong with wanting to find your soul mate, especially in the most unexpected place." Rachel nodded and started folding her pants and placed them in her suitcase. Suddenly Tina came in gasping and on the phone.

"Yes, thank you. Good-bye." Tina hanged up and lowered her body halfway down as she started gasping for air. Rachel approached her with a water bottle she had left the night before on the coffee table.

"Thanks Rach." Tina accepted the water bottle and took a big gulp and finally calmed down. Rachel retrieved the bottle from Tina as she started speaking.

"So, everything is in order. Where's Mercedes? I'm surprised she isn't passed out in the living room after you guys told her. You guys _did_ tell her right?" Kurt shook his head in a dissaproving manner and Tina's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"What? Guys our plane leaves tonight! We don't have time to waste! Where is she?" Rachel and Kurt didn't know that their plane was leaving tonight, now they really had a time clock on their hands.

"She's working." Rachel said, running towards her suitcase, now throwing her clothes in her suitcase, forgetting about neatness.

"She's off today, what is she doing at the bar?" Kurt did the same as Rachel, he was dying inside because he never threw his clothes without folding them. But this was more important and they didn't have a lot of time.

"Santana…ugh…called her, because your little friends decided to…come on…pay the bar a little visit…close damn it! Once there, they started attacking people and sucking their necks." Rachel was putting her body as a weight on her suitcase to try to close it. Kurt was sitting and jumping on his as well, trying to close it.

"You mean the 'Vampire Freaks?'" Kurt and Rachel's mouth flew open as they stared at each other.

"That's their real name? We just called them that because well…no offense to you Tina because you were highly active member in high school. Not to mention, you constantly went around scaring the crap out of principal Figgins, making him excuse you from P.E but they're freaks." Kurt tried not to snicker but Tina did it for him. Kurt and Rachel finally managed to close their suitcases and placed them next to the door.

"Where's…your…suitcase?" Rachel asked as she had a hard time placing the big baggage she had prepared that was two times her body weight against the door.

"Lucky for you, I have already packed Mercy's and my suitcase. It's in the car, all ready to go." Kurt and Rachel applauded Tina for her smart instinctive. She gave them a little bow and then they heard a knock on the door. Tina walked towards it, opening it to find their neighbor and Tina's crush.

"Hey Mike." Mike had moved in the same around of time they had. So they helped each other with their furniture and boxes. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes could tell Tina like Mike a lot, but was to shy to say anything. Tina's eyes roam around what he was wearing, a blue wife beater that showed his biceps, which caused Tina to bite her lip.

"Hey CC. I'm here to help you with your luggage and from the looks of it, you packed for a year-long trip." Mike joked causing them to giggle. Once Mike reached down to grab Kurt's suitcase, his forearms were strongly visible and showed his perfectly chiseled biceps.

"I'll be back for Rachel's suitcase." He excused himself and once Kurt knew it was safe, he started fanning himself as he tickled Tina.

"Tina, you need to hit that, or I will. Why does he call you CC?" Tina was laughing hilariously at the previous comment Kurt made, before answering him.

"Those are my initials. Cohen-Chang? It's his pet name for me." Both Kurt and Rachel showered Tina with "OH's!" then "AW's!"

Mike came back, causing Kurt to cover his mouth before letting out another sexy comment about his body.

"You better send me a picture of Mercy's reaction to her surprise CC. I'm betting it will be priceless." Tina smiled and Kurt nearly gasped loudly but placed his fist in his mouth, which stopped him as he tried to control his urge to not jump on Mike and devour him with kisses, once he saw Mike's shirt roll up slightly revealing his abs.

Mike left without noticing Kurt's mini horny breakdown. Tina checked to see the coast to be clear before hitting Kurt's arm.

"I'm sorry! I mean, this goes to show you how much of a mess I am. All of us of are virgins! And old are we?" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully before Tina answered.

"We're twenty-three." Kurt raised his hands in the air.

"Exactly! That's not right. Thank goodness we are leaving this town for at least a day. I needs to get laid!" Both Rachel and Tina gasped followed by hysterical laughter. Once Kurt noticed what he said, he covered his mouth and buried his head in his hands.

"I need to stop hanging out with Santana." Tina and Rachel were now on the floor, still laughing at Kurt's comment. Mike came back and was nearly startled seeing Rachel and Tina on the floor catching their breaths. Mike saw Tina's shirt come up a little to her belly button and saw her form and noticed abs around her stomach, and now it was his turn to bite his lips.

"Oh Mike! I didn't notice you were back!" Tina immediately moved up and fixed her shirt, catching Mike's stare but made it seem like it didn't bother her but she was screaming inside.

Kurt helped Rachel up and they both started heading towards the door. They saw Tina and Mike staring at each other.

"Tina? You coming to get Mercedes?" Tina didn't respond, she was too busy giving Mike sexy eyes and he was returning them.

"We'll take that as a no. Come on, we don't have much time." Rachel and Kurt walked out of the apartment, leaving Mike and Tina.

"Guess our CC is about to get it on." Kurt said as he thrusted playfully causing Rachel to giggle as they headed out towards Mercy's job to tell her their surprise.

* * *

><p>"Yes, we all know you're sad Twilight ended. Okay, I'll make sure to write a police report, oh yes that will definitely grab Robert Pattinson's attention. Yes, okay bye-bye" Mercedes led the entire clan of "Vampire Freaks" out of the bar. She rolled her eyes and closed the door. Walking back to her post, she saw Santana with a tray of martini's and juggling from table to table to place each for the right person.<p>

Mercedes grab her usual cloth and started cleaning the counter, lifting napkin holders and retrieving left beer glasses and placing them in a container with other dirty plates and handed them to another worker who worked in the kitchen.

Once everything around Mercedes was neat and clean, she started grabbing her bag that was hidden under her post and called to Santana.

"San! I'm checking out!" Santana walked towards her with an empty tray in her hands and slapped Mercedes in the butt.

"Fine! You helped me get the 'Vampire Freaks' out of here, so I guess this counts as overtime." Mercedes chuckled and nodded.

"Damn straight it does." But Santana had another thing planned before she left. Santana excused herself but still asked to Mercedes to stay put. Mercedes saw Santana walk towards the DJ the bar had, who was their good friend, Artie.

Suddenly a spotlight was shown on Mercedes who was covering her face with her hand to block the illuminating light from hitting her face. Mercedes knew exactly what was going on and she couldn't help but giggle and set her bag on the counter and grab the mic Santana handed to her. Mercedes took a deep breath and began to sing.

**_[Mercedes]_**

Mission one

I'ma put this on

When he see me in the dress I'ma get me some (hey)

Mission two

Gotta make that call

Tell him get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey)

Mission three

Got my three best friends

Like we do it all the time we gonna do it again (hey)

Mission four

Got the vintage Rolls

Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door

**Mercedes grabbed a guest's hand that was siting on a stool facing the bar, he helped her up a chair and onto the counter. She started walking around and dancing as the other guest got out of their chair and joined her.**

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

I ain't worried doing me tonight

A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody

While you all standin' on the wall

I'm the one tonight

Getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied

Want my body

Won't you get me bodied

You want my body

Won't you get me bodied (hey)

_[Chorus:]_

Can you get me bodied

I wanna be myself tonight

Can you get me bodied

I wanna be myself tonight

Don't you see my body?

I want to let it out tonight

Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, me bodied

**Kurt and Rachel came inside the bar and saw Mercedes and everyone dancing. So, they stayed near the door but still sang along with her.**

_[Verse 2:]_

Mission five

Skip to the front of the line

Let me fix my hair up 'fore I go inside (hey)

Mission six

Gotta check these chicks

'Cause you know they gone block when I take these flicks (hey)

Mission seven

Gotta make my rounds

Given eyes to the guys now I think I found him (hey)

Mission eight

Now we conversate

And we can skip small talk let's get right to the chase (hey)

_[Pre-Chorus]_

You should see my body

I gotta know enough to know if you can get me bodied

I'm kinda tight, I'm feeling right enough to see somebody

I wanna let it off tonight

Wanna dance, wanna party wanna be myself tonight

**Santana jumped on Artie's lap as he swinged her around. Mercedes started flipping her hair and then asked her other workers to dance a choreography she made up on the spot.**

_[Chorus]_

Baby all I want is to let it go

Ain't no worries, oh

We can dance all night

Get me bodied

That means come closer to me

While we grind to the beat

And your body's touching my body

All I need is to let it be

Ain't no worry, no

Boy dance with me

Feel my body

Don't stop just come closer to me

While we grind to the beat

With your body touching my body

Get somebody

Ain't no shame 'cause I gotta get mine

I swing my hair, kick off my shoes

Come her boy let me work on you

The entire bar started whooping and cheering for Mercy as she finished her song. Guests helped Mercedes off the counter she had jumped on while singing her song and hugged a very jittery Santana.

"Thanks for singing! I needed to hear that voice before I went to sleep. Sexy mama!" Mercedes playfully hit Santana on her arm. Kurt and Rachel screaming and running towards them startled both of them.

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" Mercedes saw they needed to speak but they were speaking at the same time, so she couldn't understand them.

"Guys! Breath! Now Kurt, tell me what's wrong?" Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, let Kurt give you the news! I deserve to tell you too!" Mercedes and Santana couldn't help cackle at their friend's nervous yet excited demeanor.

"Fine, just tell me at the count of three." Kurt and Rachel nodded, waiting for Mercedes to start the countdown.

"1…2…3!" Kurt and Rachel took a deep breath before yelling what their surprise was.

"We got you Rascal Flatts tickets!" Within matter of seconds, Mercedes felt like she was going to pass out. Rascal Flatts happened to be her favorite country band and now her friends had scored her tickets. She couldn't believe it, but once she started feeling woozy she knew it wasn't a dream.

"Are you ser…serious? You guys...aren't lying?" Kurt and Rachel started squealing and jumping up and down and that answered her question. Then she too started joining Kurt and Rachel in their happy dance.

"You guys! Oh I love you!" Mercedes grabbed Kurt and Rachel in a group hug.

"Hey! We pitched in too!" Mercedes turned around and saw Artie and Santana playing as if they were mad and before they could blink, she tackled them both.

"You guys! You didn't have to! Why did you do this?" Artie fixed his glasses and his hair before answering.

"Well, consider this an early and by early I mean, 'we broke and aren't cheap' birthday present. We also decided to get you these tickets because we are sick and tired of you singing their songs, I mean I love me some country as much as the next person, but I needs some variety." Artie noticed how he sounded; he covered his face in his hands, as he saw everyone laughing their butts off.

"Santana, have I told you what a bad influence you are?" Santana rolled her eyes and everyone calmed down.

"Anyway Mercy, let this be the start of your week off. So don't worry about working, you just have fun and get me and Artie a T-shirt." Mercedes nodded and jumped in the air before embracing her friends again.

"Okay, okay. I need to breathe!" Artie was the one who was in the middle of everyone and felt like he was going to die. They all separated and Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Tina? Yes, we just told her. In an hour? Oh my god! Yes, we're on our way! Bye." Mercedes went to grab her bag off the counter and was taken off surprise by Rachel's rant.

"Mercy! We have to go! Our plane leaves in an hour!" Mercedes didn't say anything because she was too excited. She waved goodbye to Artie and Santana before leaving the bar and headed towards their apartment to pick up Tina.

Upon arrival, Kurt put the car in park, and turned on his emergency lights as they all waited to Tina to come out of the apartment complex. When she did, everyone saw Mike follow closing behind her. Tina turned around and planted a kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly before she waved goodbye.

Once Tina entered the car, she was poured with "get some's" and "wanky's."

"Shut up and drive!" She giggled and Kurt put the car on drive and rushed towards the airport.

"Kurt, where exactly is the concert that we have to take a plane?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and answered by singing.

"Tennessee!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night of the Concert<strong>_

"You ready?" Kurt tapped the bathroom door Mercedes was getting ready in. Everyone was waiting on her, and the concert started in two hours. By the time, they arrived, looked for parking and find their seats, those two hours were going to be up.

"Okay, I'm coming out now." Kurt backed away from the door and sat on his bed next to Rachel and Tina as he waited for Mercedes to show them her outfit.

As soon as she came out, everyone's mouth dropped. Mercedes had her hair in light curls that passed her shoulders. She was wearing a strapless leather shirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage without being slutty. Matching the strapless leather shirt, she also had a leather jacket on top. Mercedes also had black skinny jeans with red boots that had a little bit of heel. Her make-up was sexy but casual at the same time and her lips were red as a full bloom rose.

"Oh" Kurt started.

"My" Rachel continued.

"God!" Tina finished. Mercedes saw their surprised faces and thought of the worst.

"You guys hate it? It's too much isn't it? I'll change." Kurt stopped her before she entered the bathroom.

"No! Mercy, it's not that we don't like it but, it's just that you look hot as hell." Mercedes sighed with relieve and turned to Rachel and Tina who nodded their heads in agreement to what Kurt was saying.

"Really? I was just going for sexy, I didn't think I looked that good." Kurt chuckled and hugged Mercedes.

"You'll definitely turn heads tonight. Come on, we don't want to be late for your arrival." Mercedes playfully pushed Kurt as everyone walked out of the hotel and they headed to the concert.

Arriving in the parking lot of the arena, they managed to find parking next to a black truck that had a sticker, which attracted Mercedes. As she got out of the car, she bended down and took her phone out, and the light of her phone shined down on the bumper sticker the truck had.

"No way! This driver likes Avatar! Sweet, good to know I'm not the only one who likes it. See Kurt, there are people out there who are as crazy as me." Kurt rolled his eyes as he locked the car. The group of friends started walking towards the line that lead to the entrance. Eyes of men darted towards the group as each had their own outfit that was rare and not usually seen in that town. They started walking like models would on a runway, everyone around them just stopped to gaze at the unique style Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had.

Kurt had a dark blue fedora, a light blue checkerboard vest with a black tight shirt underneath. He also had leather pants and brown boots. Rachel had a burgundy dress with black stockings; her hair was up in a little bun, with a sunflower pinned to her hair. Tina had jean shorts that were attached to white suspenders with a black shirt that said AC/DC underneath, which matched her black heels and her hair was straight. Everyone around them stayed staring at them with fascination as they made their way towards the entrance of the arena.

Kurt noticed the wondering eyes of the Tennessee folk and he couldn't help but feel proud.

"Yes ladies, we done good." The girls smiled as they went towards their seats, and Mercedes couldn't help but to get all giddy. Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Santana and Artie managed to get side seats that were really close to the stage. Mercedes took off her jacket, showing her bare shoulders and her beautiful chest.

"Take it off!" Kurt screamed teasingly as Mercedes tickled him. The lights around them started to dim and that's when Mercedes started screaming and accidently clutched Rachel's had a little too hard. She apologized and started getting ready for her favorite band to start.

The leader singer came out and Mercedes started yelping and jumping up and down. The crowd around them started roaring with cheers and whistles. People were throwing beach balls all over the place. He turned to the drummer and counted to three before they started the first song.

Mercedes started dancing and clapping in place as Kurt, Rachel and Tina danced together by bobbing their bodies to the side not sure how to dance country.

By half of the concert, Mercedes had drunk five cups of beer and was now crazier than when the concert started. The singer had announced this would be their last song and Mercedes started booing half drunk and half sane.

_**(Listen to "Banjo" by Rascal Flatts when you're reading this part! It's more funny and interesting like this! **Song starts)**_

It was the first single off their new album and Mercedes knew the lyrics, her being a hardcore fan.

"When I lose my smile!" Mercedes voice was raspy and unsteady. She grabbed her friends who were tired of dancing, and made them do mini body rolls with her. They couldn't refuse and each of them placed a hand in the air and moved their bodies towards the music.

Little did they know that they had grabbed the attention of another group of friends that were a couple of seats across from them.

"Hey Sam man, look at them move! Especially that chocolate goddess." Sam moved his eyes from the concert and drifted in the direction his friend Finn had pointed his finger towards, seeing the extraordinary beauty that was Mercedes. He had never seen a high-spirited person before and it brought him an unexpected attraction he didn't know he could feel. He saw how she swayed her hips and that made him water his dry mouth. Sam thought she was a natural beauty; she had curves that called to him. Her smile, even from afar made his heart beat faster than ever. Sam gulped when he saw she was wearing nothing but leather but he liked it. She had a nice chest but that strapless shirt made her chest pop out without looking slutty.

When the song hit the chorus, he saw her do a slow but provocative body roll and that made his eye pop out, he had never seen a dance move like that. He heard his friends whisper "Damn" and "Sweet Jesus" as they kept staring at the group.

"I got my eyes on that blue-clothed, porcelain skinned god." Sam turned to see his best friend Blaine bob his head towards the side and he turned back towards them and saw a boy with them sashaying.

"That little Jew is cute." Finn said as he did the same and observed Rachel from afar.

"Y'all a bunch of queers!" An annoyed Puck was sitting in his seat and playing with his phone. Blaine shot him a "Bitch, say it again" look and Puck apologized before getting attacked by his best friend.

"Puck, why did you come if you didn't like Rascal Flatts?" Sam asked his other best friend as Puck placed his phone in his pocket before replying.

"Chicks" Sam rolled his eyes and murmured "of course" under his breath. Sam turned his attention back at Mercedes and saw she was dancing with an Asian girl. He laughed softly when Mercedes dipped Tina and brought her back up.

"You're gonna go talk to her or are you just going to be a weirdo and stare at her without making a move." Sam knew Puck had a point and he fixed his green plaid shirt and his skin colored cowboy hat and walked towards the group.

As Sam started getting closer, he felt like the tension started building. He only felt this when he walking into the theaters to see the last Avatar movie. Once he was close enough he introduced himself to them.

"Howdy ladies." Everyone turned to him and when he saw Kurt he finished his sentence.

"And sir." Mercedes was in front of her friends and arched an eyebrow once he saw the type of boy who was in front of her. She had to admit; he was easy on the eyes and had a very sexy smile. Mercedes smiled at him and then started blushing for no reason.

"Well howdy to yourself partner." That made Kurt groaned in an annoyed manner and whispered "act cool" to Mercedes, but she ignored him. Her charm worked on Sam because he started laughing. Once Kurt, Tina and Rachel knew who Sam come for, they backed away and continued to listen to the band play, leaving Sam and Mercedes to speak alone.

"I haven't you see or your colorful friends around town." Mercedes placed her hands behind her as Sam placed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"We aren't from here, we actually live in Lima, Ohio. We only came for the concert." Sam's eyes widen a little bit but then felt a sadness wave over him.

"You a fan of Rascal Flatts? A gal like you?" Mercedes laughed softly at Sam's accent and nodded.

"I may be all about the rhythm and blues but I can't say I don't go crazy for a little country. I'm a die-hard fan of Rascal Flatts." They smiled at one another, sensing this attraction the other was feeling. Mercedes started biting her lips once she noticed Sam's lips, she had this sudden urge on sucking them, but before she could jump on top of this total stranger he led out his hand in front of him.

"I'm Sam by the way. Sam Evans." Mercedes thanked him for stopping her before she made a big mistake. Mercedes extended her hand as well, shaking his.

"Mercedes Jones." He gave her a sexy smirk that made her breathing hitch for a second.

_****Songs Ends.**_

"Thank you Tennessee! You've been amazing!" Sam and Mercedes didn't notice that they had missed the encore performance the band did. They were too interested in each other to mind what was happening around them. Tina accidently bumped into Mercedes, which caused her to come off the intense stare she and Sam had been giving each other.

"I'm sorry, I guess we have to get going. It was nice meeting you Sam." Sam didn't want to say good-bye, he liked her company, and it brought him unexpected happiness. He saw Mercedes grab her jacket and intertwined hands with the Asian girl.

"Wait, why don't you guys come to this fair the town is having tomorrow. My family is organizing it and it's actually a tradition here in Tennessee. We meet at my home before, it's more like a small breakfast to get us prepared for the fair. Would you guys like to come?" His eyes never left Mercedes as he changed "do _you_ want to come" into "do you _guys_ want to come," to try to be more polite. Mercedes turned to her friends and saw Kurt wiggle his eyebrows before Sam could see.

"Um, sure. Where is your home?" Before Sam could respond his friends tackled him.

"Come on, man!" Puck grabbed his shoulders and lowered his cowboy hat towards Mercedes and her friends. Blaine and Finn did the same as Blaine laid eyes on Kurt and Finn on Rachel.

"Puck, I was just telling them about the fair tomorrow." Sam was extremely annoyed with Puck, he interrupted his conversation and the mood had been killed.

"Oh yeah! You guys should totally come! There's going to be booze and chicks, also for Blaine, there will be dudes." That comment made Kurt drop his mouth wide open as he stared at the hazel eyed and strong complexion of what was Blaine.

"Yes, anyway, my house is on the hill, passing Forest St. You can't miss it." Mercedes nodded her head smiling back at Sam.

"We'll be there." Sam smiled really wide once Mercedes said that. Puck noticed his best friend lost in the eyes of Mercedes and started pushing him away.

"Okay! I'm tired! Let's go." Sam groaned frustrated and felt the need to punch his best friend for interrupting the mood again. Sam waved good-bye at Mercedes, so did Blaine at Kurt and Finn at Rachel.

"Oh my god! We are so going tomorrow." Kurt started fanning himself as Mercedes giggled and they left the concert together. Both Mercedes and Sam didn't know how to explain it, but they were both instantly attracted to each other. It was an unexpected attraction both of them didn't know how to handle it. It brought something different into both their lives, and they liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Did you guys like it? I hope so! I'm sorry it was so long! I hope you guys didnt mind! Anyway! Please Review! It gives me strength! just kidding...<strong>

**Mercedes song in the bar was "Get me bodied" by Beyonce.**

**Hope you guys like it! **


	2. Carnival

**OMG! I got so many story alerts and favorite stories for this story! and it was barely the first chapter! Thank you guys! Also thank you for your reviews on the last chapter of my other story! Anyway, here it is! **

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up, feeling the warm breeze of a new day. She didn't know why but she was feeling happy and more relaxed than she had ever felt before. She took a deep breath and lightly removed the covers off her, and gently got up from the bed trying not to wake up Kurt. The group of friends could only afford a room with two beds, so two people slept per bed. Mercedes closed the bedroom door behind her and giggled to herself once she wondered if it was a set of green eyes she had encountered with the night before, the reason for her enamored feeling waking up with no hangover, after engulfing almost six cups of beer. Mercedes couldn't explain why but she was drawn to him, and from the way she woke with him in her thoughts; made her think he was something special. Something about him made her heart flutter with a million butterflies. She laughed softly to herself when she thought about his cowboy hat and boots. Mercedes liked that he had the confidence to walk up to her; no one ever did. Sam was someone she definitely wanted to get to know, and she thanked the good lord that he invited her to the pre-party ceremony before the carnival that the town was having today. Mercedes walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, seeing her iPhone on the hotel kitchen counter, she grasped it in her hand. After searching for a good song to start off her day, she came across one that she hadn't heard in a while. Mercedes connected her iPhone to some speakers that were next to the T.V and pressed play.<p>

**Once the groovy seventies music started playing, Mercedes began dancing while going to the kitchen, singing along with the artist.**

_I don't know what's gonna to happen to you baby,_

_But I do know that I love you_

_You walk around this town with your head on a pillar sky_

_And I do know that I want you_

**Mercedes started shaking her body to the music, and forgot all about the coffee, she headed towards the living room. Grabbing the remote control that was on top of the T.V, Mercedes continued singing and dancing, not caring if she woke up her friends.**

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

**Mercedes remembered the body rolls her and her friends kept doing last night and she wasn't that bad at them. So doing them, she sustained her singing and dancing morning routine.**

_You tease me with your loving to play hard to get_

_Cause you do know that I want you_

_You walk around this town with your head on a pillar sky_

_And I do know that I want you_

**Mercedes didn't hear the rough knock coming from the main door. Guess she didn't know that she was attracting attention from her hotel neighbors. She didn't know what was going on, she was just having fun.**

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

Sam had to admit that the voice that was singing loudly on the other side of the door was a voice that was glorious. He had never heard such passion and vocal range before, him being a singer as well and around many his entire life; this voice was something beautiful and special, but it wasn't letting him sleep. He got annoyed once the music got louder and started pounding harder on the door. Sam felt bad, because he didn't want to pry her from singing but hearing his friends in the other room screaming and groaning in pain from their hangovers; he needed to make her stop. Besides the lurid music wasn't helping Sam's friends surpass their massive headaches that were being affected by it.

Once the music continued to play without the volume getting any lower, Sam took it upon himself to try to make her come down from that musical cloud that started raining on everyone around her once she pressed play on her music. Sam looked down at the doorknob, and even though the door would be locked, there was nothing wrong with trying to juggle it. If she sees someone moving the doorknob, she'll get scared and turn off her music. _But that will make her call the cops_, Sam thought. He shrugged his shoulders and juggled the doorknob of the hotel room; surprisingly it opened on the first turn; which startled Sam. He knew Tennessee was harmless and there was hardly any safety issues, but it didn't take away the thought that the people on the other side of the door were crazy for leaving the door unlocked the entire night.

The muffled music turned into a bass of sheer intensity as Sam gently began to creak open the door, he slowly started to stick his head inside to see if the person was there, and that's when he saw her. It was the same girl he had met at the concert the night before: Mercedes. Sam couldn't believe that apart from being a stunning beauty; that she had a voice of a goddess. Sam didn't notice he opened the door entirely and that he stayed in the doorway with his mouth open, watching Mercedes dance and sing in her tight leopard tang top and black booty shorts. Thankfully her back was facing towards him, so she couldn't see Sam practically drooling. Mercedes was oblivious to what was happening. Sam had heard this song before, and due to the amount of running time it already had, he knew it would end in a few seconds. So he chuckled and placed his arms across his chest and waited for Mercedes to finish singing and dancing before he knew she would scream to find him standing in her door way.

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

_Let's dance, let's shout_

_Shake your body down to the ground_

The song had ended and Mercedes threw a hand in the air as the song faded. She dropped her hands and went to change the song but yelled once she heard Sam's voice.

"You know, as much as I love hearing MJ at the crack of dawn, a guy and his buddies could really use the beauty sleep to help us get through today." Mercedes quickly turned around and saw the one boy she didn't think she would see until the pre-party before the carnival. Mercedes' mouth flew wide open and suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She placed the remote she had in her hands, which she purposely used as a microphone; back on top of the T.V. Mercedes saw Sam wearing a tight navy blue T-shirt that hugged his biceps stunningly and green and black checkerboard pajama pants. His hair was scruffy, short, and blond but with bits of brown on the sides. She hadn't seen his hair since his cowboy hat covered all of it. Mercedes bit her lips and quickly moved her eyes from continuing to roam around his body.

"I am so sorry, I was clearly not thinking. I seriously thought for a moment I was on this huge stage and…what a minute, I shouldn't be apologizing to you. You're the one that should be telling me how the hell you got in my hotel room?" Sam saw she tried beating around the bush with her sassy yet sexy attitude and tried talking about something else that wasn't about him catching her making a fool of herself in front of him.

"Well, as my friends and I were trying to recover from that crazy concert we attended to last night, you know Rascal Flatts?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, she knew he recognized her from last night; he was just making small talk.

"We started hearing this groovy seventies vibe type of music and one of my best friends; Puck, was loosing it once he heard you sing. He's the most sensitive out of all of us when it comes to hangovers and loud music doesn't really help him; doesn't help anyone really. With the cries of my best friends writhing in pain, I decided to check where that glorious voice was coming from." Mercedes started blushing once Sam commented on how her voice sounded. She didn't think that he liked it so much.

"It surprised me even more that the voice was coming from next door. I knocked and knocked but I think you were too distracted from singing MJ to realize what was happening." Sam winked at her and Mercedes tried not show a sign that his gesture was causing her to act so girly.

"So? How did you get in?" Mercedes cleared her throat and asked Sam her question again.

"The door was unlocked, which is rather crazy I must say. Are you always this reckless? Breaking the rules, because you clearly weren't keeping the level of the music down. I have to say, you're quite amusing Mercedes." Mercedes planted her face in her hands and started laughing, which was contagious because Sam started laughing with her. As they finished chuckling Sam suddenly thought of an idea.

"I'll be right back." Before Mercedes could say anything, Sam darted out of the room. Mercedes started cursing so many bad words, that if her grandma were still alive she would have cooked her mouth in boiling water. Sam came back into the room before Mercedes could let out another f-bomb and cleared his throat. Mercedes' eyes shot up wide once she saw that he was holding a guitar. Sam quickly placed the strap that was connected to his guitar and laced it over his shoulder. Mercedes was still confused as to what was happening and Sam filled her in before she could ask anything.

"Close your eyes." Mercedes was a little hesitant at first as she arched an eyebrow, moving her head in disapproval. She oddly trusted Sam, she never thought she could feel so calm around him, but she was a little scared of what was happening.

"Just do it, trust me." Mercedes nodded and slowly closed her eyes, waiting for his next instructions. When she didn't hear anything, she assumed the worst.

"I have an app on my iPhone that tracks it wherever it is, so if you steal it, I will hunt you down and kill you." Mercedes heard Sam's light chuckle for the first time. It sounded so angelic it made her stomach growl but not with hunger but with crazy and loud butterflies that were fluttering everywhere.

"Oh, I definitely know you will hunt me down and kill me if I steal your phone, there is no doubt in my mind." A smirk formed at the side of Mercedes' mouth and she raised her head proudly.

"Good. I'm glad we got that across. So, are you going to tell me why you made me close my eyes?" There was that soft chuckle again that made Mercedes internally squeal like a fangirl waiting in line for her next Batman comic book.

"Pretend you are standing on a stage at a sold out arena. With your fans screaming your name, wanting an encore." Mercedes sighed deeply at the vision Sam wanted her to form in her mind. That had always been her dream since she was a little girl. Practicing day and night became a part of her everyday curriculum in order for her to have a one-of-a kind voice. But living in Lima, there were hardly any opportunities for her to shine like the star everyone around her told her she was. She gave up on that dream, ever since her mother died. Her mother was her mental and vocal coach but also her entire world. Don't get her wrong, she loved her father as well, but Mercedes confided more in her mother and felt like her mother was also her best friend. She would give her intensive criticism, and often Mercedes hated how she would always chastise her when she didn't reach the right key or when she was flat; but she knew her mother was only helping her get better.

"Are you envisioning yourself?" Sam's unsure voice made Mercedes come out of her thoughts. Mercedes nodded and was startled when she heard Sam start strumming his guitar, playing a melody she recognized. She immediately opened her eyes and Sam pointed his index finger at her, which made him stop the melody he was playing.

"Close!" Mercedes could not believe she was getting orders from a cowboy. But even with his attempt of being serious, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as Sam restarted the soft tune.

"You said you thought you were on a huge stage while singing that MJ song, so why not finish picturing it and actually imagine yourself like a star?" His words were so sincere and it stunned her. No one ever took the time in helping her shine in any way really. She would do karaoke when she went out with her friends and her job was mixed with singing and being a bartender. But no one ever stopped and asked her to envision herself as a performer, most importantly a star. Mercedes nodded and took a deep breath focusing on the stage she was standing on and the millions of people she was seeing flashing camera lights at her, holding posters with her name on them, and screaming her name; and in that very second, she was a star.

_Mercedes just had finished her last song, and was about to go off stage when her fan's started roaring one single word over and over. _

"_Encore! Encore! Encore!" Unexpectedly, Mercedes started hearing Sam's melody slowly rise from a soft tune to a loud echo of sound that filled the entire arena. Mercedes turned to her right and saw Sam with his guitar and a headset that had a small microphone that stopped in front of his mouth as he continued to play the same harmony. Once he began coming out from the backstage and onto the main stage with Mercedes, her fans went even crazier. Mercedes saw Sam mouth two words, and then she put those words together with the chords he continued to play and moved her microphone to her mouth and began singing. _

_**[Mercedes]**_

_Looking out across the night-time_

_The city winks a sleepless eye_

_Hear her voice shake my window_

_Sweet seducing sighs_

_**Mercedes didn't know that Sam was going to sing along with her, she just thought he was there for moral support. But when he opened his mouth to sing, she turned to gaze at him with enchantment. She had never heard just a pure and graceful voice before. **_

_**[Sam]**_

_Get me out into the night-time_

_Four walls won't hold me tonight_

_If this town is just an apple_

_Then let me take a bite_

_**Mercedes was so focused on him, that she quickly forgot she was supposed to sing. She cleared her thoughts away from being captivated by Sam's voice and she continued the song without knowing Sam would be joining her.**_

_**[Both]**_

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_**Mercedes saw Sam start to walk away from her and panic struck her. In her vision, she was considered a professional, but she was definitely a rookie. Sam came back and extended one of his hands towards her. **_

_**[Sam]**_

_Reaching out to touch a stranger_

_**Mercedes received it and she also felt her reality self, holding onto one of Sam's hand as well. The melody was still being played in the background even if Sam wasn't strumming his guitar. Sam twirled her around, laughing they both continued to sing.**_

_**[Both]**_

_Electric eyes are everywhere_

_**Sam let go of Mercedes' hand and walked on the other side of the stage. Mercedes saw he pushed up his groin like Michael Jackson, which made her laugh and he sustained his singing. **_

_**[Sam]**_

_See that girl, she knows I'm watching_

_She likes the way I stare_

_**They both started walking towards each other, as they sang the chorus.**_

_**[Both]**_

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_**Mercedes playfully nudged Sam's shoulder as she sang one verse and he sang another.**_

_**[Mercedes]**_

_I like livin' this way, _

_**[Sam]**_

_I like lovin' this way_

_**Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand with her free one and started twirling him around this time, which made him chuckle.**_

_**[Mercedes]**_

_Looking out across the morning_

_The city's heart begins to beat_

_**Mercedes ran her finger down Sam's shoulder, feeling him shudder at her touch.**_

_Reaching out, I touch his shoulder_

_I'm dreaming of the street_

_**[Both]**_

_If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that is human nature_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_If they say, why, why? Ooh, tell 'em_

_Why, why does he do me that way?_

_**[Mercedes]**_

_I like livin' this way, _

_**[Sam]**_

_I like lovin' this way_

_[Both]_

_Why? Why? Tell'em that it's Human Nature _

_Why?_

_Mercedes and Sam were inches from each other's faces; they stayed staring at each other until the roaring of cheers shook them both. _

_Mercedes' fans started shouting another word over and over again but it wasn't "Encore."_

"_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Mercedes turned back to Sam, who was blushing really badly. Mercedes knew she couldn't let her fans down and so she started leaning into him for a small peck. _

"Mercedes? She was awakened from her vision and opened her eyes to find her porcelain skinned best friend cockblocking a perfect moment. Mercedes saw Kurt with a white wife beater and pink heart pajama pants, tapping his feet and eyeing Sam head to toe like an over protective father.

"You didn't tell me you had company, but I guess the entire hall knows you do." Mercedes was unsure of what he meant, when she saw Sam move so she could see practically twenty guests squeezed by the doorway with attentive eyes and waiting for the performance to be done.

"Kiss the fellow, little darling. It's bad to keep him waiting." Mercedes felt her cheeks burn as she ran towards the main door and nicely asked the people to leave. As soon as she was about to close the door completely, she heard the same voice of the man who wanted her to kiss Sam.

"You two looked beautiful together!" Mercedes cursed once more under her breath as she rested her head on the door briefly. She took a deep breath and turned around, pulling out one of her best apologetic smiles.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Sam moved his head rapidly before Mercedes could continue speaking.

"Oh no, it's entirely my fault. I should have closed the front door once I came inside." Sam unattached his guitar lace off his shoulder as he grabbed the neck of the guitar, placing it in between his legs. Sam turned to look at Kurt who was still in the bedroom doorway giving him a bleak look; he had just woken him up due to their live performances. But, Mercedes had her loud music on before and he still didn't know why he hadn't woken up to that.

"I guess I should go." Soon enough, all three of them could hear Puck, Blaine and Finn screaming his name in pain.

"Get your ass back here!" Puck's muffled scream was heard and Sam seriously wanted to pounce on his best friend.

"I'll see you in a few hours Mercedes-" Mercedes interrupted him; she didn't want him to call her by her full first name. He was her friend and her friends called her by her nickname.

"Please, call me Mercy." Sam raised his eyebrows at her and then gave her a sweet smile.

"Well Mercy, I'll see you in a few hours. It was incredible singing with you, you have an amazing voice." Mercedes bowed her head to say "thank you" and Sam excused himself from Kurt as he started walking towards the main door. Mercedes followed to close the door once he left. While opening the door Mercedes had closed just a few seconds ago, Sam turned back to look at her. They stayed gazing at each other until another set of cries from his friends was heard. Sam rolled his eyes pissed off as ever.

"I better go." Mercedes smiled and saw Sam start screaming back at his friends. She was stunned at how loud he could scream **(A/N: No pun intended ;)).**

"I'm coming!" Mercedes snickered as she closed the door, making sure to lock it this time. Mercedes sighed like a girl who was in love and skipped to her room, but Kurt was blocking the doorway.

"Mercedes Marie Jones, are thou in love with Samuel Evans?" Kurt seriously did not have the right to be judging her in any way, shape or form.

"Are thou supposed to be wearing lady pajamas?" Kurt raised his head and opened his mouth to say something but was completely embarrassed and didn't think of anything else to say. He moved his head down to look at his pink heart pajama pants and was now starting to bush.

"Touché, young Merdme." Mercedes shot Kurt a puzzled look as he rolled his eyes.

"It's from Star Wars? I mixed Padme and Mercy together. Also known as Merdme? Seriously you make me sit through six of those movies, at least know when I'm being a complete dork." Mercedes laughed and tickled her best friend as he moved so she could pass the doorway and into the room to find Tina stretching on the bed and Rachel opening her suitcase, taking out a towel, soap and shampoo.

"So, from what I saw, you two had your faces practically inches from each other, seconds from sealing that beautiful duet with a kiss." Kurt nudged Mercedes as she planted herself on the bed, siting Indian style.

"Yes, Mercedes that duet was the perfect waking up song. You're voices sound amazing together." Rachel commented as she tapped Mercedes shoulder and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"So, tells us the details." Soon enough, Tina jumped next to Mercedes on the bed. Rachel suddenly opened the door with her towel being her only protection from her naked body.

"Oh no! I am so going to be a part of this conversation. I want to hear the juicy gossip!" Kurt laughed as he turned to look at Rachel who had her hair already wet and her eyes with longing to hear about Mercedes' love life.

"What? Do you want all of us in the bathroom while you're taking a shower, so therefore you can hear Mercedes' spill the beans?" Kurt asked as Rachel nodded and pushed the door wide open, as a sign for them to enter. Rachel quickly took off her towel and entered the shower, sliding the curtains over.

"She cannot be serious?" Tina whispered in Mercedes' ear as she giggled.

"Guys! Come on!" Mercedes turned to Tina who was placing her long black hair in a ponytail.

"I guess she is, come on before she goes all Barbara Streisand on us. We'll leave the door open so you won't die Kurt." Tina and Kurt started laughing as the trio entered the already steamy atmosphere.

"God, Rachel how hot do you have the water? It is boiling in here." Kurt exclaimed as he started fanning himself with his shirt as he sat on top of the closed toilet seat.

"I need to kill all the bacteria that is lingering in my tissues." Rachel replied as Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to fan himself.

"With how the hot the water is, you wont have any tissue left." Tina yelled as sat on the shiny mahogany wooden floor, bringing her knees to her chest as she placed her back against the wall. Mercedes sat next to Tina, placing her back against the wall too and extended her legs forward.

"So? Start from the beginning!" Rachel's voice echoed the room and Kurt cross his legs and nodded along side Tina, as they were all ears waiting for Mercedes to start.

"Well, I woke up feeling rather happy, I don't know I couldn't explain it. My heart felt calm and it wasn't worried about paying the bills or getting food on the table for all of us." The group was barely college graduates and they were saving up money to go their separate ways.

Tina planned to go to Australia and permanently live there, that had always been her dream home and worked two jobs as a waitress and a student teacher at her Alma Mater. Kurt had planned to move to Paris to live and breathe the heart of the fashion industry. Working the same job with Tina as a waiter, he also worked at the children's day care, practicing designing outfits for the toddlers and putting mini fashion shows for their mothers. He didn't get paid, but he didn't mind; he needed all the practice if he wanted to make it in Paris. Rachel's mindset was New York but most importantly, her mindset was on Broadway. Performing on that enormous stage was her dream and she knew her dreams were on hold, as she worked as a show choir consultant at her Alma Mater, helping out her former teacher; Mr. Shue. She would get to sing and give the students advice on posture form helping them sing higher and longer. And then there was Mercedes; there was nothing in her mind. Just faded dreams she felt scared to face once again.

Her heart broke when she thought back to the last conversation she had with her mother before she died. Mercedes' mother; Alicia wanted her child to surpass every obstacle that came her way. She wanted Mercedes to persevere until she reached her goal. And if her mother would see her now, a quitter; surely she wouldn't recognize her. The Mercedes her mother knew was a strong, fierce, and a phenomenal woman and she still was. Mercedes' soul desire was for her to win a Grammy. She wanted to walk on stage with her purple dress, accepting it without trying not to cry and finally take a breath of relive to know that she has finally accomplished her goal. That she was finally a professional and now known and respected by the music industry. But now Mercedes just wants to be behind the scenes of it all by studying to be proper vocal coach.

"Anyway, I got up and then my mind came across Sam. How gorgeous he was, really. I still can't get over those piercing green eyes, they left me mesmerized." Little did they know what was happening on the other side of the wall.

"Dude man, it's working! I can hear them!" A recovering Puck had the bottom of a glass cup stuck to his ear and the top of it on the wall and listening in on Mercedes' confession and was surprised it worked.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy!" Sam came charging in and placed his guitar down next to the comforter of his bed and grabbed the cup from Puck, pushing him onto the floor where pillows and bed sheets broke his fall. As Sam retrieved the glass cup away from Puck's hands, Puck started booing at him.

"Why were you listening to what they were saying?" Sam walked to a cart that had various types of little bottles of liquor, glass cups, walnuts, almonds and pistachios all in a bowl and placed the cup he had grasped out of Puck's ear onto it

"Oh come on Sam, don't tell me you don't want to hear what they're saying. It's giving you an advantage!" Sam looked at Finn and Blaine, hoping that someone could explain Puck's behavior but they were barely getting out of their beds and were too out of it to know what was going on. Finn and Blaine raced to see who would get to the bathroom first, which ended up being Blaine.

"What advantage? And no I don't want to hear anything because it's an invasion of privacy Puckerman!" Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head in a disapproving manner. He slumped onto his bed that was across from Puck, causing it to wobble.

"Who said anything about aliens? Just before you came in and had to be a buzz kill, I could swear I heard the chocolate princess talk about how you mesmerized her with your and I quote 'those piercing green eyes.'" Puck did an impersonation of a girl who is in love, which didn't sound anything like how Mercedes said it. Even though Sam didn't like that Puck was being nosy and irritating, he did like the fact that Mercedes was talking about him to her friends. But it was something he wasn't supposed to know and he felt guilty.

"Puck, as much as I like hearing that she is talking about me, I don't want to get to know her like that. Listening into her private conversations, is wrong and I am a man of trust not trickery." Puck rolled his eyes and then stared at how Sam placed his head back on the wall and had the look of love in his eyes.

"Dude! Earth to Pandora! Is Na'vi there?" Sam was immediately pulled back down from the "Mercedes" cloud he was dancing around on, once he heard the wrong usage of words of his favorite movie.

"What the hell? No! How many times do we have to go over this Puck? Pandora is where the People live and Na'vi is the language they speak." Puck saw how he was straining Sam as he lost his breath explaining it to him. All he did was make a simple mistake. But when it came to all things Avatar, Finn, Blaine and Puck knew that the topic was almost like a death sentence for them if they said the wrong information.

"Dude calm down your Ewya, no need to go all Neytiri." Finn said as he was leaning against the bathroom door, waiting for Blaine to come out. Sam grabbed his nearby pillow and covered his mouth with it, screaming at the top of lungs, letting out his frustration. He was never going to be able to teach his best friends the proper word usage of anything Avatar related.

"What was that? Was that someone screaming?" Back in the setting of the misty bathroom, Rachel asked as she was finally turning off the shower faucet. Kurt let out a satisfying sigh and stopped fanning himself with his shirt.

"It's coming from the other hotel room." Tina said as she fixed her deflating ponytail. Mercedes quickly stood up off the floor and faced the wall in front of her.

"I hope Sam isn't hurt. It sounded like him." Kurt raised an eyebrow and couldn't help giggle along with Tina silently at how Mercedes grew concerned.

Mercedes stayed facing the wall as Rachel moved the shower curtains aside revealing her wet and naked body. Without looking at her, Kurt gave her the towel; looking like something they do repeatedly. The group had seen each other naked at some point when living together. They had gotten used to it that no one mind. Rachel slowly wrapped herself in her towel and started walking out of the bathroom, briefly followed by Kurt and Tina.

"Mercy? Aren't you coming?" Tina asked as she started lying on her bed, resting her head on her hand. Mercedes nodded and then her faced showed like she had an idea. Mercedes ran out of the bathroom and towards the same cart Sam had in his hotel room, which was placed by the window, grabbing a glass cup. Running back inside the bathroom, Mercedes placed the bottom of the cup towards her ear, and the top of it against the wall, mischievously listening in.

"Mercedes!" She shushed Kurt as she continued listening in, feeling a wave of guiltiness come over her. She just wanted to make sure Sam was okay, hearing nothing; she was about to remove the cup when she heard his voice.

"There is something about her, that I can't really explain. She made me feel different, like I could express my inner dork around her and she would be okay with it. Oh, and her eyes I can't get over her almond shaped eyes." Sam was talking about Mercedes, without realizing she was coincidently listening in on it. Mercedes had to cover her mouth from squealing; she couldn't help it. The boy she was crushing over was crushing back and she couldn't contain her joy that is until Kurt snatched the cup away from her ear.

"Mercedes Marie freaking Jones! Did Papa Jones raise you to be an eavesdropper? I think not." Mercedes rolled her eyes at how dramatic her best friend was being, but he had a point. She wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping on a conversation she wished she had a couple more seconds to listening in on. Mercedes nodded apologetically as she went to lie next to Tina slumping on to the mattress making it rock.

"What are you lazy bumps lying around for? Did you forget Sam's invitation to his home? The carnival? Get your booty's off the bed and to the shower." Rachel started playfully spanking Tina and Mercedes and then finally Kurt.

"Trust me, that has never passed my mind." Mercedes said giggling as she grabbed her things before being the second one in getting in the shower.

* * *

><p>"Dude, why are we waiting around for? If we aren't at your house by ten, your mother is going to flip and she scares the crap out of me." Puck grabbed Sam's shoulder as they waited along side Blaine and Finn in the hotel lobby. Sam asked his friends to wait because he wanted to see Mercedes. He heard shower faucets go on and off on while changing, so maybe they were getting ready on the other side as well. Soon enough, before Puck could say anything else, Sam's eyes widen at the sight of her coming out of the elevator.<p>

She was wearing an emerald sundress with different designs and was a little bit higher than her knees and had a small tail in the back. Her chest was slightly open, revealing a lip shaped necklace. Her hair was straight as her bangs were to the side. Her lips were a chalky violet and were glowing. Her make-up was natural as her eye shadow showed off her light brown eyes. She had black flats on which match with everything she had. She looked casual but not classy. Sam's heart started beating fast when she spotted him staring and blushed.

"Hey, we were just heading off to your home?" Sam completely forgot that Mercedes wasn't alone but her friends crowded her. Sam quickly turned to see Blaine and Kurt having a stare off and undressing each other with their eyes. Finn was grinning at Rachel who was twirling her finger in between her hair. Puck tried flirting with Tina, but she raised a fist at him, causing him to flinch and back away from her.

"How were you planning on getting there?" Sam asked as Mercedes shot him a confused look.

"We were going to call a cab." Sam hissed at that word and nodded.

"That won't do, you can ride in my limo with us." Mercedes eyebrows rose reacting to Sam's words. _A limo?_ She thought.

"Oh wow, um…sure I guess. Right guys?" Tina was the only one who wasn't distracting by Sam's friends. Kurt was biting his lip as he continue to stare at Blaine. Rachel was now eye sexing with Finn.

"They're in their own little world. Let's go." Sam laughed and saw how perfectly well everyone got along with each other. After a few more minutes of silence, Sam grabbed Finn's arm and Puck pushed Blaine away from Kurt and towards the limo. Tina grabbed Rachel's hand and Mercedes was careful of not wrinkling Kurt's suit as she led him towards the limo. As soon as the group made it outside the hotel lobby, they gasped at the size and design of the limo. It wasn't a regular limo, the front was shaped like a hummer and the back of it didn't have a trunk but a hot tub.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Is this real?" Sam overheard Mercedes reaction when viewing the limo his parents had gotten him for his twenty-first birthday, along side a black jaguar and a green range rover, but he was going to keep that detail to himself.

Mercedes saw the driver holding out the door for them. Mercedes entered, sliding in and sitting next to Sam. Kurt was second as he sat next to Blaine, Rachel was third who sat next to Finn and Tina reminded Puck about her fist as she sat next to him.

The driver closed the door and began walking towards the driver seat. As he started the engine, the limo started lighting up with multiple colors. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise and a medium size stripper pole started coming down. The song that was booming through the speakers was LMFAO "Party Rock Anthem." Mercedes started laughing hysterically at how Sam started getting up and dancing to the music.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Mercedes covered her face as she started blushing so hard. Sam started taking off jacket and swung it in the air. Kurt started dancing in his seat as Rachel and Tina started cheering for him. Puck grabbed his phone and started recording his best friend strip.

Sam started unbuttoning his navy blue dress shirt, revealing his bare chest. Mercedes removed her face to see him stripping; she wasn't going to miss any of this. Sam suddenly opened his shirt, ripping the buttons off. Mercedes raised her hands in the air as she started cheering for him. Sam turned around and started backing up his butt against Mercedes, causing her to scream really loud at his rapid movements. Sam started giving Mercedes a lap dance and she was trying not to get turned on, but it was extremely hard.

Sam grabbed Mercedes' hands and placed them on his pecks and started moving them up and down his body. Mercedes' eyes widen at how Sam's own eyes grew intense for her in seconds.

Suddenly the limo braked, causing everyone to fall on top of one another as Mercedes fell on top of Sam, causing him groan in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sam!" Sam shook his head in a disapproving manner and looked up at her. Her hair was in her face, as Sam placed a piece of it behind her ear. They stayed smiling at each other until Puck's voiced scared them.

"What the hell was that? A warning would have been good?" Puck yelled at the driver as he put his phone away.

"Samuel Jacob Evans! You are ten minutes late where-" Sam's mother opened the limo's back door unexpectedly and was shocked to what she found inside. She found an unknown porcelain skinned boy on top of Blaine, a big nosed brunette on top of Finn and an Asian girl on top of Noah. But what got her really angry like never before was seeing a dark skinned overweight girl on top of her half naked son.

"Samuel! Who the hell are these people? Who is that?" She pointed her finger directly at Mercedes who jumped off Sam and fixed her dress. Everyone moved off each other and sat in awkward silence. Sam moved and turned off the music and lights and pressed another button and the buzzing noise was heard again and the stripper pole was raised back up.

"Mom, these are my friends. I invited them to the breakfast pre-party before the carnival." Sam was the first one to slid out of the limo to meet his livid mother. He was shirtless and was grabbing the attention of the guests.

"Oh god! Where is your shirt?" Sam looked inside and was surprised when Mercedes handed him his ripped shirt. He smiled gratefully and kissed her cheek, causing her smile. Sam placed his ripped on still making his chest visible. Everyone started getting out of the limo and the ones who stayed behind were Kurt, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes.

Sam's mother was a medium height woman, with curly blond fair hair. She had Sam's same eyes but her complexion was rough and stone liked. She was wearing a blue strapless dress with a pure diamond necklace.

"Mom, these are my friends." Sam still didn't know their names, only Mercedes. He turned to each of them as they spoke.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, future fashion designer." Kurt extended his hands towards Sam's mother but she didn't accept it. Kurt took back his hand and lowered his head in embarrassment. Sam wasn't happy that his mother didn't accept his hand; he didn't know what her problem was.

"My name is Rachel Berry, future Broadway performer." Rachel didn't extend her hand towards Sam's mother, she felt bad for Kurt and didn't want to be humiliated.

"My name is Tina Cohen-Chang." Sam's mother raised an eyebrow and chuckled to herself.

"You could afford a second last name?" Sam couldn't believe her mother said that. Was she crazy? Sam turned to Tina who looked away from his mother, trying to fight back a tear. Sam would apologize to Tina on behalf of her mother later, because he couldn't believe how her mother was acting.

"My…my name is Mercedes Jones." Mercedes extended her hand towards Sam's mother, determined to get her to shake it. She wasn't afraid of her, and she wasn't going let her get the satisfaction. Sam smiled at how he saw Mercedes without giving up until his mother would shake her hand. His mother finally gave in and interlaced her hand within Mercedes' hand and shook it. Letting go, she said something that really offended Mercedes and was the boiling point of Sam.

"Mercedes? Do you drive one? I highly doubt that." Mercedes felt her heart break, how could someone be so cynical and not care.

"Mother! That is enough! I won't let you humiliate my friends and especially Mercedes." Before Sam could continue, Mercedes excused herself. In the end, as much as she tried to not let Sam's mom humiliate her, it was no use.

"Excuse me, I don't want to impose." Sam suddenly felt his heart break seeing Mercedes distraught face as she left Sam and his mother and her friends quickly followed.

"Mom? What the hell was that? Why did you treat my friends like that?" She rolled her eyes and guffawed at her dramatic son.

"I've never met them Sam. Plus, I am not good making friends with…them." Sam didn't know what his mother was talking about but then he knew exactly the reason behind her actions and behavior.

"You mean because they aren't rich? That's the reason for your bitchy attitude?" His mother gasped at his language and pulled him aside to a more private area.

"Did you see what they were wearing? That Asian girl, oh-" Sam interrupted his mother by raising his hand in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Her name is Tina. They're names are Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. And I will not, let you humiliate them. I don't care if they're rich or poor; you respect them mom." She sighed and nodded.

"Fine, alright honey. Go to your room and put on a shirt that isn't ripped." Sam sighed sharply, suspiciously eyed his mother before he left. Sam began searching for Mercedes amongst the arriving guests until he found her leaning on a tree trunk and facing away from him.

"Hey Mercy. I'm so sorry for the way my mother behaved." Mercedes slowly turned around and gave Sam a weak smile.

"How about I just meet you at the carnival. I'm not really hungry, none of us are. Have fun Sam, and I'll see you tonight." Mercedes leaned in giving Sam a kiss on the cheek as gave the same faint smile and left walking away from him. Sam saw how she met with her friends as they grabbed each other in a group hug and left his home.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Mercy? You seem out of it since this morning." Rachel asked her as the group of friends kept walking around the carnival that was set up downtown. Rachel was carrying her big teddy bear that she had won, Tina was sharing cotton candy with Kurt and Mercedes was in her own world, trying to take the harsh words of Sam's mother out of her mind.<p>

"I guess we didn't make a good impression on Sam's mom." Kurt groaned annoyed at Mercedes mention of that shady lady.

"Don't even…ugh! She didn't even want to shake my hand. The only happy moment I got out of that was how you didn't give up until she shook your hand. You showed her." Making Mercedes laugh, she gave Kurt a side hug.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes turned around to see Sam with a white V-neck shirt and a leather jacket over it, wearing jeans and sneakers. Mercedes face lit up extremely and went to hug Sam, as he lifted her into his arms and twirled her around. As she began to laugh he placed her down and cupped her face between his hands.

"I love your laugh." They placed their foreheads against each other, forgetting about the trio admiring them from not very far away.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone." Once hearing Kurt's voice, both Sam and Mercedes turned around, embarrassed for forgetting they weren't alone. Waving goodbye to her friends, she turned back around at Sam who were now holdings her hand.

**(Listen to Jason Castro "Let's Fall In Love Again" while listening to this sections it's cute!) ** Song starts**

"Let's go on some rides." Before Mercedes could protest, Sam pulled her and they began running towards some rollercoasters. Jumping in first, Sam led out his hand as Mercedes got inside the little seat and sat next to him. The ride wasn't fast but they placed their hands in the air, screaming at the top of their lungs. After that ride, Mercedes decided to go towards some prize-winning booths.

Sam paid three dollars for two basketball shots in order to win a stuffed Captain America. He stayed calm and took a deep breath before throwing the ball but it didn't go in. Mercedes gave him a pep talk and after grabbing his other ball he threw it and shot it in the basket. Mercedes yelled excitedly as the worker gave him the stuffed Captain America.

Sam didn't want to give her the stuffed prized as he rose up in the air so Mercedes couldn't take it from him. She jumped up but he raised it even higher and finally gave in when Mercedes gave him puppy dog eyes. As Sam placed his arm over her shoulder and Mercedes placed her arm around his waist, they headed off towards the bumper cars.

Sam jumped in his car and was cheering for it to begin as Mercedes placed her stuffed Captain America next to her and made her way inside her bedazzled purple bumper car. Suddenly the cars started moving by themselves and that's when Sam pressed on the "pretend gas" and began making his way towards Mercedes, who was driving away from him. Hitting her from behind she gasped and began laughing as she hit him back. Getting out of the bumper cars, Sam saw some picture booths and wanted to take pictures with Mercedes.

Sam paid a dollar for the picture booth and was the first one to sit, holding out his hand towards Mercedes. She was hesitant at first; afraid to place her weight on him but Sam suddenly grabbed her waist and dragged her into the little room, placing her onto his lap and sliding the curtain over. They took five pictures; one when they were trying to be serious. The second one was them making silly faces. The third one was Sam planting a kiss on Mercedes' cheek. The fourth one was them forgetting about the camera as they stared intensively into each other's eyes. And the last one was their first kiss.

Sam and Mercedes had forgotten about everything once their lips touched. Sam had forgotten about his life that was planned every second of every day. The dinner parties, the festivals, the charity work was something Sam was sick and tired of. He wanted to be free like Mercedes; he wanted to have no worries. With her full lips on his, it felt like his whole world seemed better and it seemed like home. Mercedes was tasting, for the first time what she seemed to believe was heaven. She had never seen lips so big on a white a boy before but he wasn't disappointing. Sam's tongue trailing on the roof of her mouth made her whimper as she placed her hands on his neck, pulling him closer. Mercedes felt like she was in a world where she didn't have to worry about her future. Where she didn't feel like she was letting herself down by not following her dream. With Sam, she felt like time stopped.

As they parted because lack of air, they chuckled against their lips. Sam started caressing Mercedes' face as they got out of the little room, sliding the curtain over. ****Song ends**

"Thanks for walking me to my hotel room. You didn't have to." Mercedes said as she leaned against the door, staring up at Sam.

"It was the least I could do, I'm sorry for what happened this morning." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"I've been around people like her all my life. Me, being the daughter of a lawyer; people thought I was adopted or that my father was a fraud when getting his masters in law. They can't believe that we can have nice things, live in nice places but, it had never got me before like it did today." Sam seemed surprised and grabbed her hands.

"Why?" She sighed and caressed his cheek before speaking.

"Because she's your mother. She's your family and I wanted to make a good impression because…I like you Sam, a lot and today was a way for me to get to know her, but I guess that backfired. I mean she found me on top of you and you were half naked." Sam started laughing, kissing her hands.

"I like you a lot too. And don't worry about my mother and she can be crazy sometimes. She was like that because she wanted everything to go perfect. And don't tell me you didn't like it when I was giving you a lap dance." Sam chuckled as Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll call you White Chocolate." That was it for Sam; that was enough for him to burst out laughing. Mercedes had to place both her hands on his mouth to muffle his hysterical laughter. Once he calmed down, he planted one briefer kiss on lips.

"When are you leaving?" Mercedes had forgotten about that ever since she first saw Sam at the concert. Mercedes had to return back to her hometown in less than a week and that meant saying goodbye to this beautiful romance that was barely forming.

"I leave next Friday." Sam moved his head in a disagreeing manner and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to go." He said while kissing her neck. Her whole body shivered and she gently backed away form him.

"I'm still here." They both chuckled and he liked that idea.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Even though Mercedes didn't have any plans, she wanted to know the reason for their meet tomorrow.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam gave her a mischievous smile and kissed her again on the lips.

"I want to properly introduce you to my family…as my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>AHH! So what did you guys think? I know it was long! But i'll try to keep it down and not write so much! What do you think about Sam's mom? Do you think she'll change once Mercedes is introduced to them as Sam's girlfriend?<p> 


End file.
